Dragons and Things - Season 2 Episode 26 - Sixx Shooter
Opening Text dW3ar Jsun gO? He din't freE I! (Video of Quigley, Leera and Krag interrupts) Sad. (Video of each member of the Krag Krew appears) I wuNDER... (Video of Krag celebrating appears) Did thEy forgOt...2 Killz mE? (Video of Alex and Quigley appears) Gun Fever (Dragons and Things logo appears) When Last We Met When last we met the Krag Krew was caught in a diabolical trap. The Swift Winds Trading Company had mad a deal with the devil, Jibbets, to be specific and their plan to control every aspect of life in Trapsborough included a sinister plot to kill mayoral candidate Maizy Dunn and replace her with a doppleganger. Luckily a half-orc gunslinger, So'Jan the Bull arrived and put an end to that with his double barrel musket, killing the shape changer wearing Donahue Granger's face before the Krag Krew was even aware of the danger. So'Jan offered to lead the Krag Krew and Maizy to safety and Sir Quigley immediately pledged fealty to him. As they raced to the surface, they quickly came to realize that walking out the front door would be no simple task. An iron portcullis separated Castriel from the rest of the Krew who were forced to seek another way out. So'Jan knew that a freight elevator might be their ride out of their but between them and it were dozens of gun toting Red Shields on high alert. Avoiding what patrols they could and blasting there way through patrols that they could not the Krag Krew pressed on but their journey took a turn when they found Simon the alchemist chained to his station in an alchemical lab. He explained that he tried to leave when he found out that Swift Winds was in league with devils and dopplegangers but they had trapped him and Petuniia II underground, forcing him to continue his work. The Krew decided to help him, recovering his formulae book and rescuing Petunia from a near by lab where biological experiments were breeding dangerous stock. '' ''With Simon in tow, the Krew made their way to the factory floor. When they came upon impossible odds, Simon stepped up, offering to created a diversion for the Krew, while they made their escape. Using his alchemical extracts, he and Petunia rushed a mob of Red Shields. His fate remains unknown. The Krew took advantage of the moment and made their way to the factory floor. There they found Jibbets waiting. Delighted to come into a direct conflict with the Krew, he proceeded to crush them with mechanical arms, pour molten lead on them and generally become a nuisance. The Krew fought through his Red Shield minions and seemingly had him cornered but his ability to turn invisible gave him the edge he needed to survive just long enough for Alex to open the sealed doors as she looked for her own way out. Krag who used a potion of "see invisibility" to track the imp was left with a tough choice. Chase the imp down and end him once and for all or head back for the safety of the surface. In a moment of rare restraint he opted to get his friends to safety. Once on the surface, the Red Shields were unwilling to fight any further. Maizy told the entire town of Swift Winds treachery and it seemed that their hold on Trapsborough was finally broken. '' ''That is where we join you now. It is several days later. Swift Winds and the Red Shields are being forced out of town and Maizy is all but guaranteed to win the election. Additionally the knights of Arrander have arrived to lend you aid, believing that Quigley is the key to stopping an extra-dimensional plot against the material plane. It is morning at Casa Krag when you hear a pounding on the door. What do you do? Episode Description Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Sponsors & Prizes * Rolling Thunder Dice- Tabletop Loot * 39 Eligible Retweets on Twitter. * Winner rolled by Quigley (Ben Burch) * Be sure to check the latest Discount Codes before you shop. Trivia * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 2 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 2 Category:Castriel Dryston Episodes - Dragons and Things